012715oraclebzns
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board ORACLEBZNS. CAA: AA@TC: Hey, Meouet, are you available to come check on Libby with me? She said she would open portals for us to come see her. CTC: TC@AA: Certainly, I have something for her anyway. Let me make sure the other adults are okay with watching the children. CTC: TC@AA: Things seem okay for the moment. Ready when you are. CAA: AA@SO: Okay Libby. Meouet and I are ready when you are. CSO: T.T . o ( SO@AA: Very well. ) CAA: Sami streps through the portal. CTC: Meouet flutters into hers, waving to a slightly concerned Kolena. CSO: T.T . o ( Libby is flipping through a book in her library. ) CAA: "Hi Libby. I don't suppose anything has come back to you since we last talked?" CSO: T.T . o ( She shakes her head, "No. Not that I find it particularly necessary. My work seems relatively untouched." ) CAA: "No....but I also remember you were wanting to figure out what happened that lead to you, or someone who seemed to be you at least, doing all that stuff you did the last few years. Like what happened with Lily." CTC: Meouet produces the box from her sleeve and flutters over to Libby. "My... condolences..." She hands it to her. CAA: "Oh....Ryspor told me about that." Sami's face darkens. CSO: T.T . o ( Libby nods absently, flipping open the box. She lifts what appears to be a small pellet of gold out. "At least he's mostly all right." She replaces the tooth and snaps the box shut. "Is this all of them, no pieces left forgotten?" ) CTC: "None are missing that I'm aware of. Which is a bit unfortunate considering the predicament the children have gotten themselves into, but they've got two novice space players there. They should be okay." CAA: "The other thing is....you've lost all these memories right at the time Jack escaped. So it's important to make sure he didn't steal your time to use against you somehow." CAA: "Either because you knew something he didn't want you to know, or because your attitude now is less capable of opposing him than it was before." CSO: "If he thinks I am incapable of opposing him he's lost his mind." CAA: "Maybe. But I'd still feel better if I knew this was unrelated to him." CTC: "Even if her time is stolen, we'd need another time player to try to bring it back, I believe." CAA: "Like even if it was the Horrorterrors that did it, I'd feel more at ease than if it were Jack." CTC: "I suppose Kate would do, but she's busy aging gracefully." CAA: Sami grits her teeth a little at mention of Kate, but recovers quickly CSO: "I would prefer Kate keep her distance, she's become untenable." CTC: "At least Jack will take care of that shortly..." CAA: Sami looks distressed. CAA: "What do you mean?" CSO: Libby purses her lips. He's got something going on that I don't understand." CAA: "Did you See something, Meouet? Is Kate in danger?" CTC: "You've forgotten Glissa so quickly?" Meouet feigns concern. CAA: "No. But I mean, Kate knows better than to do Time stuff while Jack's around." CAA: "Doesn't she?" CAA: "I know she's been sort of unpredictable lately, but she's not crazy enough to basically spit in his face like that, is she?" CTC: "When is Jack around?" CTC: "Which times? Tell me." CAA: "I meant 'now that he's alive again.'" CAA: "I'm assuming he's not going to go back in time and get her for the time she's BEEN doing because he would've already done it if so." CTC: Meouet shrugs. CSO: "Then he probably has something worse planned. Who knows?" She glances at Meouet. CTC: "Based on what I know from last time, I'd assume he's out to spark chaos in the children. Create mistrust of the Oracle." CAA: "That would explain why he's been giving out presents." CSO: "Or worst, Mistrust of their parents." CTC: "When last session he only had Nullar, this session he stands to gain a small army. A painful one where he can throw our own genetics back at us." CTC: "Yes." CAA: "Rubi has this scepter she wants me to check for curses and stuff. I wouldn't be surprised if it's perfectly fine and he just wants her to think he's the Good Guy." CAA: "I told her as much when I took it to give it the once over." CTC: "I really hate to ask this, Sami, but what WAS Beau doing that Jack escaped?" Meouet folds her arms. CTC: "I thought he was bound to the bubble." CAA: "I'm not even certain WHEN Jack managed his escape. So it's tough to ask for an alibi for a time we don't know about." CAA: "Especially when the escapee is a time traveller himself." CAA: "But Beau's here on the ark. If you know the right question to ask him, we can call him in here." CAA: "Then again, if Jack's stealing people's Time again, we can't rely on people's memories to be accurate anyway." CTC: "I'm not really interested in speaking with Him..." She draws the last word out a bit. CAA: Sami rolls her eyes. "Well I'll ask him, then, if you can tell me what to ask that would actually put your mind at ease." CTC: "Let's just say it was rhetorical and move on." CAA: "Also, let's not be too quick to turn on one another. It might not just be mistrust between the parents and the kids that Jack's trying to sow." CSO: Libby shrugs. "Isn't it irrelevant? You, as players, can choose to ignore Jack." CAA: "Yeah. Meouet said the same thing. I had already decided to give him wide berth and just be preparing for the worst." CTC: "The children will learn the hard way." CAA: "If they survive! I still haven't heard from my other son." CTC: "Please have mine." CAA: Sami rubs the back of her head. "Sorry. I know you've got crud going on in that area." CTC: "At any rate... Oracle, what sort of investigation would you like done regarding your memories? Or are there things you'd like to ask us?" CSO: "I just wanted it looked into. I'll not tolerate anyone manipulating another version of myself into harming my daughter. She has a great future ahead of her." CAA: "Another version....so was it an Echo that did it then?" CAA: "Or a you from an alternate timeline?" CSO: "I'm not sure. I don't see Lily's blood on my own hands, however CAA: "And why did the Horrorterrors tell me to be her accomplice?" CSO: "They are amused by suffering." She shrugs. CAA: "That's it? They weren't even working toward some sort of goal?" CSO: "I DON'T KNOW!" Libby snaps her book shut. "CONGRATULATIONS! WE'VE FOUND SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!" CTC: Meouet runs to the side-kitchen to make Libby some tea. CAA: Sami looks sad. "I'm sorry Libby. It wasn't you I was mad at." CAA: "I'm just upset that I was tricked into helping in something so horrible and it wasn't even for the greater good." CSO: "Nothing they do is for the greater good. Only their own good." CAA: "No, but at the time I thought that I was helping you, and that YOU were working for the greater good. Whatever benefit they got out of it was beyond me" CSO: Libby drums her fingers on the cover of the book. "I'm trying to decipher what their end game is." CAA: "Coccytus implied to me that he might tell me if they trusted me more. But for all I know he was lying, and at this point I'm not sure if I want them to trust me. If they just find suffering amusing, what does it say about me if they come to trust me?" CTC: Meouet returns with a tray of tea. CAA: "But I just assumed they had told you ages ago." CSO: "They may trust you to be predictable." CAA: Sami groans a little. "Yeah, well. I guess I can't deny that." CSO: "And sometimes, telling you their motivations, may lead you to doing what they need you to do. Or worse, they may lie about their motivations." CSO: Libby pats Meouet's hand affectionate. "Thank you." CTC: Meouet nods. CAA: Sami sighs. "I wonder if Darmok would have any more insight than we do? It's hard to tell exactly how much he knows sometimes." CSO: Libby shrugs. "Darmok knows much, but his words are trapped behind his madness. You can thank Commander Aggaro for that." CAA: "Oh, yes, I intend to show him my gratitude *very* vehemently." CTC: "Careful he doesn't interpret it black." Meouet stirs a cube of sugar into a cup of tea and hands it to Sami. CAA: "He can interpret it however he wants, if he survives." CSO: "Have you considered using him as bait for Jack?" CAA: "Commander Aggaro?" CSO: "Yes." CAA: "Not really. I think all of us agreed when we talked about it that we should just try to avoid Jack's notice if we can. Either revenge on us isn't his priority or he's putting it off like a fine cigar right now. But if we start planning assassination attempts, he's going to up his time tables." CAA: "Do you really think he would care enough about him to go for the bait even if we did? I know he had a special distaste for Balish, but the Commander is not Balish, regardless of what his name or genetics say." CAA: "Balish would've never done that sort of thing to Darmok." CTC: "I believe that Jack said he was also not the Jack from our Universe." CAA: "...did he?" CAA: Sami's brow knits in confusion. CTC: "Just like your Beau is not the Beau from ours?" CAA: "I know Beau wasn't our Beau, but I thought Jack had implied..." she sighs. "Oh who am I kidding. I was too distracted by Beau being there to trust my memories right now." CAA: "That might very well change things if it's true though." CTC: "Who knows anymore..." CSO: Libby sips a cup of tea and sets it to rest on her book. "I feel like you find yourselves at an impasse. You have too many unanswered questions." CAA: "Yeah. There are a bunch." CAA: "But it seems like there always are, in this game." CSO: "Maybe that's the problem. You're not able to answer the children's questions. And Jack knows he can." CAA: "Heck, I can't even answer my teammates questions about what happened to me on LOGAT. Much less the questions I don't know the answers to." CAA: "Anyway, I guess the only way we can tell if your time was manipulated would be with another time player, and those would all have to worry about being punished by Jack for checking." CAA: "What about Lily, though? Maybe she could look into your mind and see if the memories are still there, just closed off for some reason." CAA: "Except....there might still be bad blood there. She is not a big fan of yours after what your doppelganger did to her, needless to say." CSO: "Isn't Seriad a Mind Player as well?" CTC: "To be fair, she was warned..." Meouet sips her tea, "I wish I could have put Sorser in her place." CAA: "No, Seriad is Light." CSO: "Hmm, who were the Mind Players in your session?" CTC: "Doir..." CAA: "Doir is our veteran Mind player." Sami's voice is monotone and reveals no emotion. CSO: "No wonder I blocked it out." She takes another long sip of tea. CAA: "Erisio is also a mind player, but he's still new to the whole thing." CSO: "Perhaps he would be willing to exchange an item for my collection for some assistance in this matter." CAA: "Who, Doir?" CSO: "Erisio. Doir's right out." CAA: "Yeah, I was susprised that you might be considering Doir." CAA: "I can ask Erisio then. But he's close with Lily, so it might take some doing." CTC: "Wasn't he a thief?" CAA: "Yeah. I was about to ask whether that would be a problem." CAA: "I don't know enough about the Mind aspect to know if a Thief might be able to do what we're talking about. It's kind of infiltration-y though, right?" CSO: "Yes. He would basically steal the memories from me. And have them himself. He could then recount them to us, or give them back." CAA: "That makes sense. In that case I'll ask him if he would be willing when I get back." CTC: "Should we collect the creature, then? It's... partially Doir, isn't it..." CAA: "He's Doir and Null's son, yes. But he seems very sweet and much more prone to thinking about what he does before he does it than Doir or Lily." CAA: "Although he is a little clumsy." CTC: "Ah. Nullar... CTC: " CAA: Sami shrugs. "We can't blame people for who their parents are." CTC: "Is that what I'm doing?" CAA: "No. I just know Libby isn't a big fan of either of Erisio's parents." CSO: "One does what one must." CAA: "All right. I'll ask him then. Is there anything I can do to help with figuring out the horrorterrors' endgame?" CSO: "Not particularly. I'll do what I can. but "End Game" is not really a concept for them." CAA: "Yeah. Understood. Let me know if you find anything you can tell me." CAA: "Do you mind if I spend a little time with Beau before I go back to LOCAR, Libby?" CSO: "No, that's fine. Just let me know when you need a portal back." ((just say you toook a libby portal back, we can handwave it.)) CAA: "All right, thanks. Bye Libby. And good luck with your search for answers. I probably need to go on my own search for answers when I get back too. See if I can't find some way to answer the kids' questions before Jack does." CAA: "Bye Meouet. If you find anything out, or think of anything I can help you with, you let me know too, huh?" CAA: "And good luck with your kids." CSO: "Good Luck, Sami. You'll need it." CAA: "I'll ask Beau to keep his fingers crossed for me." She smiles and waves to both of them as she leaves the room. CSO: Libby gives Meouet a meaningful stare. "Perhaps we can talk before I send you back?" ((later!)) CSO: ((like TC and Libz can talk another day.)) CTC: (( sure~ )) CSO ceased responding to memo.